battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Chips
Plot USB is seen sitting in the front driveway digging through a box. Bracelety walks up to her. Bracelety: Hey, USB! What are you up to? USB: I’m looking through Isotope’s old inventions, I found it in the garage! He never talked much to us, he was always busy in there. Bracelety: Cool! What’s that thing? Bracelety takes a futuristic-looking gun and points it at a bush. It shoots out a laser and makes a second bush right next to it. Bracelety: Awesome! A cloner! USB takes two black rubber arms out of the box. USB: Hey, what are these? They look like arms. Bracelety: Hey, I have an idea! Bracelety yells towards the house. Bracelety: 'FISH BOWLY! GET OUT HERE! ''Fish Bowly opens the door and walks over to Bracelety and USB. '''Fish Bowly: What’s happening? Bracelety: Let me try something. Bracelety sticks an arm on each side of Fish Bowly. He starts wiggling them around. Fish Bowly: Hey, haha, woah! I have arms! This is incredible! USB: '''That’s amazing! We could give everybody arms if we wanted! '''Fish Bowly: But there’s only two of them. Bracelety: Hey, not for long. Bracelety plucks the arms off of Fish Bowly and places them off the ground. She points the cloner gun at them and fires, duplicating them both. USB: Keep doing it! Bracelety fires the gun at the arms a bunch of times, making a pile of them. The three start laughing. Fish Bowly: 'Haha, that’s awesome! HEY EVERYBODY, FREE ARMS! ''All of the contestants start running out of the house. The shot cuts to everybody putting on arms, running around and laughing. Mister Snake comes crawling by on a hundred arms. '''Mister Snake: Hey everybody, I’m Mister Centipede! Calligraphy is seen running up to Hearty. Calligraphy: Hey Hearty, now that I have arms, I can do this! Calligraphy slips Hearty’s hand into hers. She starts blushing and sputtering. Hearty: Oh my gosh- I, uh… The camera pans to R.I.C. and Red Velvet slapping each other, repeatedly. They’re both laughing hysterically. Red Velvet: I never thought this would be so much fun! Jimmy Kong comes walking out of the house. Jimmy Kong: Hey, guys! What’s all the fun? Computery comes to Jimmy Kong, wiggling his new arms. Computery: We all got a bunch of arms! Jimmy Kong: 'Wow, cool! Hey, what’s that button over there do? ''Jimmy Kong walks over to a button by the box of inventions. He pushes it and all the arms disappear. Everybody groans. 'Jimmy Kong: '''That’s really a shame. It was elimination time anyway. Come to the backyard, Manatees! ''The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong with the Manatees in the backyard. '''Jimmy Kong: Hello, Manatees, you lost. We got a count of sixteen votes, which is a pathetically low number. I am so goddamned mad. Why would the voters not vote? Frankly, it makes me want to murder somebody. But that’s not the topic right now. If I call your name, you’re safe, and you will get an eel. Toxic Mushroom: 'Alive or dead? ''The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong holding a dead eel. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Dead. Those who got zero votes include Bracelety, Poorly-Made Card, Four 2.0, Poke Egg, Ilobulus, and Hearty. ''Jimmy Kong throws out six eels. Hearty catches hers, next to a content Calligraphy. '''Hearty: I got no votes! Calligraphy: 'That’s good. ''Calligraphy kisses Hearty on the cheek. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Domino, you got a vote. That isn’t enough to be eliminated. ''Jimmy Kong throws an eel to Domino, who catches it and gets scared of it, flopping it around in her arms.. '''Domino: AaAaAAaAAAAaaaA! Jimmy Kong: Seal, you also only got one vote. Jimmy Kong tosses an eel to Seal, who swallows it. Seal: Arf! Jimmy Kong: Weird. R.I.C., you only got one vote as well. Jimmy Kong throws an eel to R.I.C., which lands at her feet. Calligraphy: Wait, if you’re safe, that means... Jimmy Kong: '''Toxic Mushroom and Calligraphy! The remaining thirteen votes are split between you. '''Hearty: Oh no, oh no, this can’t be happening! Jimmy Kong: 'One of you is safe with eight votes, and the other is eliminated with five. Safe with five votes is… '''Jimmy Kong: '''Toxic Mushroom! ''Toxic Mushroom catches his eel and looks at it with his eyes averted. 'Toxic Mushroom: '''Sorry, sorry… ''Calligraphy turns to Hearty, who is starting to cry. '''Calligraphy: Listen, Hearty, I know you’re gonna miss me a lot but you’ve gotta win this for the both of us! I love you and I’ll see you soo- Calligraphy explodes. R.I.C. looks angrily at Jimmy Kong. Jimmy Kong: My bad. Got a little antsy with the remote. Hearty turns over her hand and looks at her ring pop. Hearty: '''We had only been married for six days. And then… you killed her. '''Jimmy Kong: Sorry about that, happens to the best of us. Why don’t we get to- Hearty runs over and punches Jimmy Kong directly in the stomach. He stumbles backwards, trips, and hits his head on a rock. Everybody gasps. Domino: Jimmy! Are you okay?! Jimmy Kong: God damn! Yeah, I’m alright… they just got me good… Jimmy Kong stands up to reveal blood all over the rock and the back of his head. All the contestants look mortified. Jimmy Kong: Really, I’m okay though. The shot cuts to Eraser Cap standing on the kitchen table, putting bandages on the back of Jimmy Kong’s head while the other contestants look on. Mister Snake comes in. Mister Snake: What’s wrong? Poorly-Made Card: Hearty hit Jimmy Kong in the stomach and he hit his head on a rock! Hearty: He killed my wife and then disregarded the seriousness of wh- Mister Snake: Jimmy Kong. How many fingers am I holding up? Mister Snake raises his tail. Jimmy Kong: Snake, you don’t have any fingers. Mister Snake: Very good! You didn’t hit your head too hard. Jimmy Kong laughs. Jimmy Kong: 'Hah! That’s funny. Say, when did we get a house? ''The contestants stare at Jimmy Kong. '''Fish Bowly: '''What do you mean, when did we get this hou- '''Jimmy Kong: Hey, seriously though, I won’t blame you for what happened. Don’t be hard on yourself, Switch. Hearty: …Switch? Computery: I think I know exactly what’s happening. Jimmy Kong: Anyways, it’s time I get the challenge ready! My balloons are just a ways away, let me go get them. Jimmy Kong starts walking towards the door. Computery: WAIT, JIMMY KONG, DON’T DO THAT! Jimmy Kong thrusts open the door and gasps. He sees Walnut, watering the bushes in his yard across the street, and shuts the door. Jimmy Kong: Oh jesus. Oh god. Oh jesus christ almighty. R.I.C.: Jimmy Kong, you have to understand! You hit your head too hard, we’re friends with the weasels now! Jimmy Kong: 'Those little bastards are NOT my friends! '''Cola: '''Jimmy Kong. It is January 19th, 2019. You're living in a town inhabited by weasels. You started a new game after amnestic gas poisoned all of New Mexico. We've eliminated thirteen people so far! '''Jimmy Kong: '''I'm not taking crap from whoever you are! '''Cola: '''What, just because I'm beige means you don't recognize me? '''Jimmy Kong: '''The first time I said that I didn't want to hurt them, but now it's their fault that they're here. THEY decided to stay. And I'm getting rid of them! ''Jimmy Kong kicks open the door and makes his way to the driveway. Walnut sees him from across the street. 'Walnut: '''Hey, Jimmy! ''Jimmy Kong throws a rock over his head with full force at Walnut. It hits him and kills him. 'Night Cap: '''Oh no. '''Bubble Chat: '''We have to stop him before he kills anybody else! :( ''The contestants rush out to the front yard and all grab onto Jimmy Kong, restraining him. Four 2.0 points his arm gun at him. 'Four 2.0: '''JIMMY KONG, COMPLY OR BE KILLED. '''Jimmy Kong: '''Get off of me, you damn morons! '''Ilobulus: '''Jimmy, this has to be done! ''The contestants start pulling Jimmy Kong in towards the house. The shot cuts to him being pushed into the closet with his hands tied behind his back by Toxic Mushroom. He closes the door. 'Toxic Mushroom: '''Alright, everybody. I'm declaring that this is our new challenge. We gotta get Jimmy's memory back. Does anybody have any good ideas? '''Bracelety: '''I don't think there are any doctors in Weaselton equipped to deal with something of this caliber, but I do know somebody who might be able to help! ''The shot cuts to the contestants waiting in a doctor's clinic with a struggling Jimmy Kong. '' '''Jimmy Kong: '''I want out of here! '''Mister Snake: '''Jimmy, dude, you have to understand. This is for the good of the game. '''Jimmy Kong: '''You didn't even want to join at first! You were too busy digging up all of your victims! '''Mister Snake: '''This isn't BFCC anymore, Jimmy. '''Ilobulus: '''What was that about victims? '''Bracelety: '''I have to warn you about this doctor, she's a little... funny. ''Dr. Pillow swings open the door. 'Dr. Pillow: '''Hello again, Bracelety. It's been a long time. '''Bracelety: '''Yeah, yeah, whatever, Pillow. Would you be willing to do me a favor? '''Dr. Pillow: '''Anything for you, dear! '''Bracelety: '''My pal Jimmy Kong here has a little bit of a head injury. He thinks it's Febuary 2018, for whatever reason. Could you please help him gain his memory back? '''Dr. Pillow: '''Sure thing! Come on in. ''The contestants walk into Dr. Pillow's office. They pass Jimmy Kong to Dr. Pillow. 'Bracelety: '''I'm asking you, please don't do that weird stuff with this guy. '''Dr. Pillow: '''This is the most ''interesting ''specimen I have seen in a long time! ''Dr. Pillow starts examining Jimmy Kong. 'Dr. Pillow: '''He's not really an ape... but he's not ''not ''an ape! This is fascinating. Sir, could I please take a blood sample? '''Jimmy Kong: '''Sure, there's some on the back of my head. ''Dr. Pillow takes Jimmy Kong's arm and slices it open with an exacto knife. It starts spewing everywhere. She puts a drop on a slide as he starts screaming. 'Jimmy Kong: '''JESUS CHRIST! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? OH GOD '''Dr. Pillow: '''All in the name of science! ''The shot cuts to the contestants walking down the street, forcibly taking Jimmy Kong with them. 'Poke Egg: '''Some help that was. '''Bracelety: '''I thought that just ONCE she would act like a normal person, but nooOOO. '''Seal: '''Arf! '''Night Cap: '''Let's get back to the house. ''The shot cuts to everybody in the living room. 'Eraser Cap: '''Any ideas now? '''Bubble Chat: '''Why don't we just kill and recover him? :)) '''Eraser Cap: '''I imagine he'd probably get really mad if someone did that. '''Night Cap: '''Why don't we show him as many things as possible from this competition? Maybe something will make him remember. '''Jimmy Kong: '''I swear to god, there's nothing wrong with me! You're all acting like maniacs! '''Poorly-Made Card: '''Jimmy Kong, how much blood have you lost? '''Jimmy Kong: '''A lot, why? '''Eraser Cap: '''Night Cap's idea is good, though! Let's collect all the stuff from this game we can find! ''The shot cuts to all of the contestants carrying various things, with Jimmy Kong sitting on the couch. Cola shows a gas mask to Jimmy. 'Cola: '''Hey Jimmy, remember when we all wore these? '''Jimmy Kong: '''Not in the slightest. ''Ilobulus hands a tomato to Jimmy Kong. '' '''Ilobulus: '''Jimmy, one time, you sold these to weasels to throw at us while we were running on treadmills. Remember? ''Jimmy Kong starts eating the tomato. 'Jimmy Kong: '''No. '''Poorly-Made Card: '''Hey Jimmy, you drew this on me a week ago! ''Poorly-Made Card turns around to reveal "Property of Jimmy Kong" written on his back. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Did I? '''Computery: '''Here. I have something that will be sure to make him remember. ''A video starts playing on Computery's screen of Isotope and Mister Snake having an argument. 'Isotope: '''I have told you for the LAST time, ''snails do not have ears! Mister Snake is shown throwing a vase at the wall on the screen. Computery reverts to his regular self, and Jimmy Kong angrily gets up. 'Jimmy Kong: '''I never invited Isotope to this game! You're all crazy, I don't know what you're trying to do here! '''Domino: '''Jimmy Kong, you've gotta remember! You started a second game! BFCC's ended! '''Jimmy Kong: '''What did I do to all of you to make this happen?! That clip's funny though, how'd you do that? '''Red Velvet: '''Funny how? '''Jimmy Kong: '''Well obviously, snails have ears. ''The rest of the room becomes silent. '' '''Poorly-Made Card: '...Jimmy, snails don't have ears. 'Jimmy Kong: '''What? Yeah they do! '''Four 2.0: '''NO THEY DO NOT. '''Jimmy Kong: '''How would a snail hear something if they don't have ears? '''Domino: '''Yeah, they need the ears to hear things. '''Bracelety: '''They don't need to hear anything, moron''! The entire room starts arguing about whether or not snails have ears. Everybody is yelling. 'USB: '''God ''DAMN ''you! ''USB throws a coffee mug directly at Jimmy Kong's head, knocking him backwards. He falls on the couch, and everybody becomes silent. Jimmy Kong slowly gets up. 'Jimmy Kong: '...what just happened? Why am I covered in so many bandages? Everybody stares at Jimmy Kong. 'R.I.C.: '''Jimmy Kong? What is today? '''Jimmy Kong: '''Saturday, January 19th, 2019. ''Everybody cheers. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Why, what's happening? '''Red Velvet: '''Hearty made you hit your head on a rock and you thought it was last year. '''Jimmy Kong: '''Eh, it happens. Who just fixed my head? '''USB: '''I did! '''Jimmy Kong: '''Then that means the Manatees are up for elimination! ''All of the Manatees start complaining. 'Hearty: '''Oh god, oh no. '''Jimmy Kong: '''So vote for any of these losers! Voting ends on the twenty-third. Goodbye, and good luck. *'Bracelety *'Domino' *'Four 2.0' *'Hearty' *'Ilobulus' *'Poke Egg' *'Poorly-Made Card' *'R.I.C.' *'Seal' *'Toxic Mushroom' Jimmy Kong starts walking away from the living room. Jimmy Kong: 'Anyways, it's good to be ali- whoops! ''Jimmy Kong trips and slams his head on the floor. A pool of blood starts to emerge from under him. '''Computery: '''I think he just died. ' Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:KDIA Episodes